utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Canon (song)
|font color = white |track color = #65AFC4 |CD name = Canon (カノン) |previous = - |next = THANK YOU |current track = Canon カノン}} |font color = white |name = カノン Canon |image = |kanji name = カノン |romaji name = Kanon |translation = Canon |type = Opening Theme |artist = Miyano Mamoru |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Fujita Junpei}} The opening theme for the anime [[Maji LOVE 2000% (2nd Season)| |3='Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000%'}}]] and the first track from the Single of the same title, sung by Miyano Mamoru. It was also used as the ending theme in the first episode of the second series. Rankings *3rd (Oricon Weekly Rankings) *3rd (Oricon Daily Rankings) *8 (Number of Appearances on Oricon) *7th (Billboard Japan Hot 100) *3rd (Billboard Hot Singles Sales) *2nd (Billboard Hot Animation) Ranking SourceJapanese Wikipedia Entry on Miyano Mamoru's song Canon Lyrics English = Distant feelings on a silent hill, all of my love… (Get ready!) “Do not tremble in this cruel world…” Through the kiss of a song, better than thousands of words We can give something up (I swear to you) Just to live in this moment (Hold my hand) For your sake and for mine, we’re ready to take off now…together! “So, let’s go!” Your beloved voice becomes a powerful impulse That makes dreams reality As our heartbeats synchronize… Ah, exceeding even miracles, (Feel your song!) Up among the stars, (Feel my song!) Until that dream Reaches the unseeable future, I’ll play this song! I was scared of truth’s light Even at this great a distance, it’s too dazzling An unspeakable lonliness (No more crying) Thirsting for an impossible cure (Save my heart) Since I met you, I’ve sworn to start living! The overlapping melodies of your voice seem to scorch my heart Resonating dreams echoing for eternity Like a sense of déjà vu, I knew today (Feel your love) A bloom of hope (Feel my love) An infinite rainbow Now our feelings are merging as we become one The stars are waiting for the sky, they want to become a dream The day will come when they bloom like a flower, and a rainbow awaits us on that day We’re ready to take off now…together! “So, let’s go!” Your beloved voice becomes a powerful impulse That makes dreams reality As our heartbeats synchronize… Ah, exceeding even miracles, (Feel your song!) Up among the stars, (Feel my song!) Until that dream Reaches the unseeable future, I’ll play this song! Feelings tied together on a shining hill…Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = haruka na omoi　seijaku no oka de　subete no ai o… (Get Ready!) “zankoku na sekai ni furuenai de…” ikusen no kotoba yori mo uta no Kiss o nani ka wo sutesatte mo ii (Swear To You) kono shunkan ni ikiru (Hold My Hand) kimi no tame ni　boku no tame ni　tobitatsu kakugo wo ima…tomo ni “saa, ikou ka” itoshii kimi no Voice　tsuyoi shoudou ni nari yume no shinsou aru ga mama ni SHINKURO shite iku kodou　aah kiseki wo koe (Feel Your Song) chijou no hoshi (Feel My Song) kanata no yume mada minu mirai ni todoku made　uta wo kanadeyou shinjitsu no hikari ni obiete ita amari ni mo tooku takaku mabushi sugite dare ni mo ienai kodoku (No More Crying) ieru koto no nai kawaki (Save My Heart) kimi to deai　boku no mama ni　sou ikiteku koto wo chikau yo kono mune kogasu youna kimi no Voice　kasaneau senritsu yume no kyoumei　towa ni hibike DEJABU mitai na kankaku　kyou wo shitteta (Feel Your Love) kibou no hana (Feel My Love) mugen no niji omoi wo ima　tashikameatte　hitotsu ni narou hoshi wa sora wo matte iru　yume ni naritagatte iru hana no youni sakeru hi ga kuru　niji wa sono hi no bokura wo matsu tobitatsu kakugo wo ima…tomo ni “saa, ikou ka” itoshii kimi no Voice　tsuyoi shoudou ni nari yume no shinsou aru ga mama ni SHINKURO shite iku kodou　Ah kiseki wo koe (Feel Your Song) chijou no hoshi (Feel My Song) kanata no yume mada minu mirai ni todoku made　uta wo kanadeyou tsunagaru omoi　kagayaki no oka de… |-| Kanji = 遥かな想い　静寂の丘で　すべての愛を…（Get ready!） 「残酷な世界に震えないで…」 幾千の言葉よりも歌のKissを 何かを捨て去ってもいい（Swear to you） この瞬間に生きる（Hold my hand） 君の為に　僕の為に　飛び立つ覚悟を今…共に 「さあ、行こうか」 愛しい君のVoice　強い衝動になり 夢の真相あるがままに シンクロしていく鼓動　Ah奇跡を超え （Feel your song）地上の星 （Feel my song）彼方の夢 まだ見ぬ未来に届くまで　歌を奏でよう 真実の光に怯えていた 余りにも遠く高く眩しすぎて 誰にも言えない孤独（No more crying） 癒えることのない渇き（Save my heart） 君と出会い　僕のままに　そう生きてくことを誓うよ この胸焦がすような君のVoice　重ねあう旋律 夢の共鳴　永久に響け デジャブみたいな感覚　今日を知ってた （Feel your love）希望の花 （Feel my love）無限の虹 想いを今　確かめ合って　ひとつになろう 星は空を待っている　夢になりたがっている 花のように咲ける日が来る　虹はその日の僕らを待つ 飛び立つ覚悟を今…共に 「さあ、行こうか」 愛しい君のVoice　強い衝動になり 夢の真相あるがままに シンクロしていく鼓動　Ah奇跡を超え （Feel your song）地上の星 （Feel my song）彼方の夢 まだ見ぬ未来に届くまで　歌を奏でよう 繋がる想い　輝きの丘で…歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Canon |file link = }} |track name = Canon (PV) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was sung by Miyano Mamoru in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE 3rd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation Category:Music Category:Miyano Mamoru Category:Canon (songs) Category:Opening songs Category:Ending songs Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE (songs) Category:Animelo Summer Live 2013 -Flag Nine- (songs)